Never Ending Love
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Berawal dari lembaran baru setelah perang dunia Ninja Keempat. Sang Uchiha terakhir membangun kembali impiannya, di tanah Konoha, ia lahir, dewasa, berkeluarga dan menutup mata. Bersama kisah cinta tanpa batas sampai akhir hayat yang ia ukir kuat bersama sang gadis musim semi.


Sorak-sorai kegembiraan atas kemenangan perang dunia ninja keempat bergema di seluruh penjuru medan pertempuran akhir. Para Shinobi yang masih bertahan saling bersuka cinta atas kesuksesan mereka mengalahkan Obito dan Madara Uchiha.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah cepat, menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah saling menatap di tengah-tengah medan perang di sana.

Surai merah mudanya berkibar, dan dengan sekejab mata ia segera menghambur pada kedua lelaki dengan surai hitam dan pirang itu. menumpahkan segala tangis bahagianya.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah… hiks… kita menang!" isaknya bahagia.

Si pirang hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabat merah mudanya itu, tak lupa tangannya yang lain juga ikut merengkuh sosok sang Uchiha yang telah berjasa.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya mendengus kecil, namun ia ikut merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga ketiga anggota tim tujuh itu seolah berkumpul kembali.

Beberapa shinobi aliansi mulai mendekat, memberikan senyum mereka melihat pertemuan kembali tim tujuh yang pernah tercerai berai itu. Sosok Chouji tengah membantu Shikamaru yang tengah kesusahan berdiri, sementara Ino di sampingnya membantu menyembuhkan lelaki Nara itu dengan _Ninjutsu_ medis.

Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino menatap ketiga sahabat itu, di sampingnya pula tampak Hinata tengah mengusap air matanya penuh haru. Tangis bahagia tak luput dari sosok Rock Lee dan Guy Maito. Para _Kage_ menatap mereka dengan senyum lega, dan dari jauh sosok sang legenda ular tengah menyeringai tipis, tak jauh darinya Suigetsu mengembangkan senyumnya, sesekali mengerling jahil kepada satu-satunya wanita berambut merah yang berada di antara mereka. Karin sempat melemparkan delikan sebal setelah mengusap air mata harunya. Sementara itu, Juugo dengan kalem mengembangkan senyum.

Tak jauh dari sana, keempat Hokage _edo tensei_ tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Perang dunia ninja telah berakhir atas kekalahan Obito sang_ Jinchuuriki_ Jubi serta Madara Uchiha.

Kedamaian menyambut di masa depan…

.

.

Never Ending Love

.

By Pink Uchiha

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

FutureCanonFic

The Begining

.

.

Manik hitam itu menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan bercat putih yang tampak sepi, di sampingnya tampak kasur yang berisi sosok duren berjalan-ups-si rambut pirang Uzumaki maksudnya. Tengah tertidur sangat lelap dengan gesture berantakan, bayangkan saja, kakinya nangkring di mana-mana. Di wajahnya terdapat beberapa plester yang menutupi luka lecet-lecet setelah perang.

3 bulan sejak perang besar dunia ninja berakhir…

Semua pasukan aliansi bersuka cita dan keadaan dari lima negara ninja besar mulai berangsur-angsur normal. Beberapa kabut duka akibat peperangan masih tersisa, namun semua perlahan mulai dikenang setelah masa berkabung secara serempak di seluruh negara selesai.

Para Kage memutuskan melakukan perjanjian damai sehingga semua tentram, dan Tsunade sebagai sang _Gondaime_ tengah menyusun beberapa rapat dengan tetua-tetua desa.

Uchiha Sasuke menjalani masa hukuman sebagai tahanan rumahan, dilarang keluar desa selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Para Kage sepakat meringankan hukumannya yang seharusnya hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup dengan dicopotnya _title_-nya sebagai _shinobi_ sehingga ia hanya rakyat biasa saat ini berkat perjuangannya mengalahkan Obito dan Madara Uchiha.

"Naruto tidur nyenyak sekali…" sebuah suara halus membuatnya melirik sejenak, netra kelamnya melembut tatlaka sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda pendek itu tengah melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan baki berisi makan siang.

"Sakura…" suara beratnya keluar, membuat sang gadis dengan nama indah itu meliriknya sejenak dengan ekspresi menunggu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke tak menyahut, maniknya malahan menatapnya lama seolah mengatakan sebuah makna yang ambigu. "Kalau begitu, kutaruh di sini, ya?" ujar Sakura. "Aku harus pergi! Tsunade _shisou_ membutuhkanku!" pamitnya.

"Sakura?" sekali lagi suara berat itu memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti sejenak tuk mendengar.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Dengan gesture ragu, Sasuke terdiam. Sesekali bibirnya terbuka, ingin mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan, namun kembali keraguan menyergapi hatinya.

Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat, selama tiga bulan terakhir mereka lumayan sering bertemu karena Sasuke yang harus di rawat total di rumah sakit karena pertarungan habis-habisannya dengan Obito dan Madara. Bahkan Kakashi sang guru mereka tersayang saat ini tengah menjelma sebagai pangeran tidur tampan di ruangan sebelah.

Selama ini Sakura juga merawatnya-bersama dengan Naruto tentu saja karena mereka seruangan- dan selama itu pula, perasaan berkabut dalam hatinya perlahan-lahan memudar, bayangan sosok merah muda itu kembali tergambar jelas di hatinya, seperti dulu…

"Apa ada kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ia memiringkan wajahnya sejenak membuat poni yang berada di dahi lebar bertitik seperti milik _Hokage_ ke lima itu sedikit tertutupi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berat sekali seperti keraguan yang menumpuk di dalam hatinya. "Malam ini… kau ada acara?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan gadis dihadapannya.

Sakura mengerjab, namun ia hanya memasang gesture berfikir, "bagaimana ya? sepertinya, hari ini perkerjaanku tak terlalu banyak-"

"Aku akan di ruanganmu jam 8!" potong Sasuke cepat. "Lagipula, jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit tidak mengapa, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau benar, lagipula aku ada bersamamu untuk mengawasi." Celetuknya ringan.

"Ya, aku takkan kabur!" timpal Sasuke cepat. Sakura tampak tertegun sejenak namun kemudian tawa geli meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kau takkan bisa kabur! Jika kau lakukan itu, aku takkan segan-segan langsung mengirimmu ke rumah sakit!" tukas Sakura sembari mengangkat tinjunya sebatas dada. "Sampai nanti! Ne, Sasuke!" pamitnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru. Membuat gadis itu sejenak berhenti dan menengok padanya. Sakura tampak tercengang, namun kemudian mengembangkan tawa lebar.

"_Ja ne_, Sasuke-_kun_~!" kemudian sosok elok itu menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan sang bungsu Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, ah dan tak lupa sebuah rona samar di sana.

.

.

Langit mulai beranjak menuju kegelapan, sang mentari tengah tergelincir menuju ujung barat. Manik klorofil itu mengerjab, menopang dangu lancipnya pada meja yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Di depannya beberapa peralatan dengan bahan-bahan obat tengah teronggok berantakan seolah baru saja digunakan.

Netra itu menutup, sesekali terbuka dan hela nafas samar terdengar lembut dari bibir pinky gadis itu. ia kembali bergelut dengan perkerjaannya yang sempat terabaikan. Sampai jarum jam terus bergerak, tak terasa si pendek panjang itu tengah menunjuk di angka delapan.

Tok-tok!

"Masuk!" tanpa mengalihkan perhatian, ia berseru mempersilakan. Sebuah suara gesekan pintu terdengar. Sosok dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sakura?" suara baritonenya yang khas seketika membuat sang pemilik klorofil segera menangkat wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" balasnya. Sosok sang Uchiha mengulum senyum tipis, tubuh kokohnya telah bersandar nyaman di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Sakura.

"Masih berkerja?" tanya pemilik surai gagak itu. manik hitamnya memperhatikan segala barang yang memenuhi isi meja.

"Ah, tidak juga, sebentar lagi selesai kok! Sebentar ya? biar aku catat dulu!" pinta sang merah muda dengan gerakan tergesa sesaat.

Sang Uchiha mengulum senyum. "Hn…"

Menit demi menit lewat, dan akhirnya ninja medis didikan Hokage Kelima itu telah usai berkerja. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berjalan-jalan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang tampak lenggang.

"Mau di taman?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab, namun lirikan pemuda itu cukup membuat Sakura mengerti.

Dua insan itu melangkah menuju taman yang sepi, desau-desau angin menari-nari menerpa dedaunan. Bulan yang bersinar terang diangkasa menjadi pencahaya di gelapnya malam. Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku yang tersedia, disusul dengan Sasuke yang kemudian juga mendudukkan pantatnya di sana.

"Sepertinya kondisimu mulai membaik." Ucap Sakura basa-basi. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum tipis. "Kau juga jadi lebih ceria ya." celetuknya lagi.

"Ne… Sasuke-kun, perang sudah berlalu. Kau sekarang kembali ke Desa," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. "Setelah ini… apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

Pria Uchiha itu meliriknya sejenak, kemudian beralih pada sosok rembulan yang memancarkan sinarnya di langit.

"Yangakan kulakukan selanjutnya… aku akan membersihkan nama Uchiha. Aku akan menghapuskan sejarah kelam Uchiha di seluruh benak penduduk desa." Ucapnya. "Dan aku akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali…" manik onyx-nya tiba-tiba mengerling pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura memberi semangat.

"Ya, kau benar, aku pasti bisa melakukannya!" sahut Sasuke yakin.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tangan Sasuke merayap diatas tangan mungilnya. "Maukah… kau membantuku, Sakura?" pinta pemuda dengan tatapan yang sarat akan harapan.

Gadis itu tampak terdiam sejenak, senyum geli terkembang di bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu!" ucapnya tanpa tahu maksud lain yang tersembunyi dari lelaki Uchiha itu.

Ah, masa depan memang menakjubkan…

.

.

To be continue…


End file.
